hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 112: Merry Halloween!
The twelfth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one-hundred and twelfth overall) was aired on April 12, 2013. It adapts the comic Merry Halloween and the webcomic Russia Omochi. Plot Summary Introduction The episode opens with Mochi America, who winks and sends a star that hurtles across Europe towards Moscow. As it flies toward Mochi Russia, he leaps over it and confronts Mochi America. The two dramatically commence a duel, after which they declare a "truce", but they then immediately start fighting again. It's Halloween! Japan is seen sitting in a hot bath with Pochi beside him. He remarks that he loves taking baths, as it is quite relaxing. However, he is startled by America removing the wooden bars in his window to climb in, yelling that he has something important to tell him. When Japan asks America what he wants, America exclaims "Happy Halloween!" while lifting the window clear out of the wall, frame and all. Later, America nails the window back into its place, while Japan angrily lectures him on coming in through the window. Dragging Japan to his room, America announces that it's Halloween and Japan's invited to his house. After explaining to Japan that Halloween is about scaring away evil spirits with frightening props and costumes, America asks Japan to lend his horror expertise towards a special project. Halloween Competitions England smugly remarks to himself that he plans to really scare America this year in the scaring competition. He says that he spent three days summoning up a particularly nasty spirit to frighten America, and that he'll most certainly win. As it turns out, the "conjuration" is merely an old man in a costume. Back at America's house, Japan asks why he and England have a scaring competition each year. America replies that England always dressed up in scary costumes when he was younger, so America had seen some frightening things. But this year, he would rely on Japan's help to win for once. America says that he was thinking of hiding something in an inner room, to surprise England as he went by. Japan suggests that the scare should be at the beginning, to give an element of surprise. England knocks on America's door, announcing his arrival (with his ghoul by his side). Upon entering, he immediately spies Russia sitting at a desk in front of the door, with a name tag that reads "Reception". Screaming, England touches Russia's face, asking himself if it's the real Russia, while Russia giggles. Watching from a side door, America exclaims that the trick worked. Character Appearances *Mochi America *Mochi Russia *Japan *America *Pochi *England *Russia Voice Cast *America, Mochi America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Russia, Mochi Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Young America: Ai Iwamura English Dub Cast *America, Mochi America: Eric Vale *Japan: Christopher Bevins *England: Scott Freeman *Russia, Mochi Russia: Jerry Jewell *Young America: Luci Christian *Additional Voices: R. Bruce Elliot, Felecia Angelle, Scott Freeman, Robert McCollum Trivia *The last part of the Russia Omochi comic, in which Mochi Russia tries to make friends with Mochi Italy, is used as a transition screen in Episode 104. *In the original Merry Halloween comic, the story begins when America tries to enter Japan's house, not with Japan in the bath. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes